


Random Danganonpa Gen oneshots

by Lycoris_aurea



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Crack, Gen, Humor, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, Ratings in individual chapters, Warnings in individual chapters, alternate universe - different Kamukura Izuru, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_aurea/pseuds/Lycoris_aurea
Summary: This is the place for my general oneshots of danganronpa, a counterpart to my sagimita oneshot collection.Chapter 3: A selection of quotes from my alternate universe, Danganronpa the PARALLEL.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 8





	1. Super Dangan Adventure 2 fandub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: the sonic adventure 2 fandub...but with the danganronpa 2 cast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T/M for extremely foul language and sexual innuendos. Beware, because it is complete and utter crack. If you haven’t seen the masterpiece that this is based on, [here is part one](https://youtu.be/po1qdT7mj-s) and [here is part two.](https://youtu.be/IMC0uZY2iH0)
> 
> This is basically just a collection of quotes from the videos with the danganronpa 2 cast as replacements, not a full on oneshot, really. I may edit this chapter to add more quotes to it.

Akane: I can’t believe you did this, this is all your fault!

Nekomaru: I can’t believe your tits are one polygon!

-

Nagito: [pointing gun at Chiaki] Now, I will control the universe, and everyone will be able to watch twilight syndrome let’s plays BY NAGITO! Now get in the fucking room!

Chiaki: Shoot me you coward, do it! You won’t! I have nothing left to live for now that Hajime is gone...and my gamegirl.

-

Imposter: hahahahaha...you fool...I have SEVENTY ALTERNATIVE ACCOUNTS!

[camera pans out to show Imposter’s collection of disguises]

Imposter: you will never know my main!

-

Gundham: I pissed on your crush Soda, she’s mine now.

Kazuichi: What the actual SHIT?! **_WHAT?!_ **

-

Kazuichi: I’ve come to make an announcement, Gundham Tanaka’s a bitch-ass motherfucker. He pissed on my fucking crush. That’s right, he took out his edgelord fucking furry dick, and he pissed on my fucking crush, and he said his dick was “THIS BIG,” and I said that’s disgusting. So I’m making a callout post on my twitter dot com: Gundham Tanaka, you’ve got a small dick, it’s the size of this man’s nut except way smaller. And guess what, here’s what my dong looks like. 

[hotel lobby explodes]

Kazuichi: That's right baby, all hope, no despair, look at that it looks like two ball bearings and a wrench. He fucked my crush so guess what, I’m gonna fuck the island! That’s right this is what you get, MY SUPER MECHANIC PISS!

[exisal breaks out of the garage, starts flying towards the sky]

Kazuichi: Except I’m not gonna piss on the island, I’m gonna go higher. I’m pissing in the SKYYYYYYYYYY!

[exisal reaches the cloud layer and violently explodes]

Kazuichi: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, MONOKUMA?! I PISSED IN THE SKY, YOU **_IDIOT!_ **

[Hajime laughing hysterically in the background]

Kazuichi: You have 23 hours before the hope frrrag-ments hit the fucking mainland, now get out of my fucking sight, before I piss on you too.

-

Izuru: Chiaki…

[poorly rendered GIF explosion in the background]

[fifteen seconds of uncut laughter]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here you go. This was an absolute blast to write, and I may even make a full twoshot based on it because it’s so hilarious.


	2. Just my luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early into his first semester at hope’s peak, Nagito Komaeda finds a folder that will change his life—and eventually the world—forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T. Some warnings: depersonalization and human experimentation. Standard hope’s peak evil.  
> This is a companion piece to my sagimita oneshot regrets, which you can find [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688710/chapters/62369410). Like I said there, feel free to adopt this AU. I have some notes at the end too.

Frontotemporal Dementia. It’s a term Nagito Komaeda knows well. Diagnosed with it a week before he was scheduled to enter Hope’s Peak, he’s given two to fifteen years to live.

_Just my luck._

—

Less than a month into his first year, Nagito happens upon a folder dropped on the ground while wandering the campus. It’s a little bit dirty, but otherwise a perfectly normal-looking Manila folder. The only thing betraying its significance is the word CONFIDENTIAL stamped on the front in bright red letters. Somebody must have dropped it while going from one building to another. He should probably return it.

Against his better judgement, he opens it up.

—

Izuru Kamukura. It’s the name of the school’s founder, long dead. So why does it appear in these documents? As Nagito reads through the files, he finds himself with more and more questions. The reserve course? Artificial Talent? What does it mean? Not to mention the “subject” in question: a student by the name of Hajime Hinata. Apparently, the steering committee has decided to try and turn talentless trash into treasure. The boy pictured looks so ordinary. Apparently the experiment hasn’t happened yet—the forms from his parents (lucky bastard) haven’t come back yet, and they’re awaiting the final approval. Once it begins, they intend to systematically erase his entire personality to shove his brain full of talent, using drugs, hypnosis, brain surgery, body enhancement and constant monitoring to turn him into the ultimate hope.

Ultimate Hope. Brain surgery. Frontotemporal Dementia.

It sounds too good to be true.

—

Nagito stands in front of the steering committee trying his damndest not to show how nervous he feels. He waves the folder incriminatingly.

“What do you think would happen if word got out about this, hmm? Experimenting on unsuspecting students. Does Hajime Hinata know exactly what you’re going to do to him? I doubt he’s getting the full picture.”

“Just where on earth did you find this?” One of them growls.

“Lying around in the middle of campus!” He replies, sounding far more confident than he felt. He’s grateful for the low light; otherwise they would be able to see that he’s sweating like crazy. “I’m shocked at how lax your security is around here. Even trash like me managed to find it! Though I suppose it was just my luck…”

“What do you want, boy?”

“To take his place!” Nagito beams. “I know for a fact you all don’t really approve of luck as a talent...and truth be told, neither do I! Plus, with my terminal illnesses, I have nothing left to lose! Unlike that reserve student, I have _all_ the details, and I still want to go through with it! Much better than deceiving someone to use them, right?”

“But your parents—”

“Are dead,” he replies. “Like I said, I’m the perfect candidate! You could even use me to create a cure for my terminal illnesses...wouldn’t that be a miracle in itself?”

 _Please,_ he begs internally. _Please let me do this._

“...very well,” one of the members replies. “You have seven days. Pack up your things.”

“Oh thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ I’m so happy—” he realizes he’s literally _jumping_ with excitement, and takes a moment to compose himself. “Ahem. I mean...I am very grateful for this opportunity.”

The entire steering committee breaks into laughter. It chills him to the bone.

—

He’s not sure if it’s the project or the dementia, but he’s starting to forget things.

_The color of his dog. The names of his classmates. The way his parents died._

He starts to panic. He _can’t_ forget these things. He just can’t. He starts writing the things down, and stashed it underneath his mattress so no one can find it. _My name is Nagito Komaeda. My birthday is April 28th. My blood type is O. I am the ultimate lucky student. My parents are dead. I had a dog._ _I believe in hope._ Basic things, just in case he doesn’t remember. A failsafe for a worst case scenario.

The note goes missing several times, and he rewrites it. The list grows shorter and shorter every time. Eventually, all that’s left is his name and his hope.

At some point, the researchers stop taking away the note. Eventually, he forgets it’s even there.

Eventually, he forgets he even made it at all.

—

Izuru Kamukura is bored. He’s always bored. He’s staring absently at the walls, analyzing the patterns of the drywall because he has nothing better to do. He’s finished his experiments for the day. He has been doing this for two and a half hours and feels absolutely numb. 

He turns to face the next wall, when his hawk like vision picks up something strange. There is a slight unevenness in there. It would be almost impossible for anyone but him to see it. There is something underneath, the microscopic cracks showing that the drywall was carefully removed and then replaced without anyone knowing. 

Izuru instinctively presses against the bump in a way that it falls into his shaking hands. There is a tiny piece of paper, folded, inside a little hidey-hole carved into the wall. He pulls it out and unfolds it.

_My name is Nagito Komaeda. I believe in hope._

Hope.

It stirs something in him, unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time. For the first time, he has found something he does not understand. He knows he is supposed to be the ultimate hope, but it never really registered in his mind until now.

It confuses him.

It _enthralls_ him.

Who is this person? Judging by the handwriting, it was hastily written. This mysterious person left a secret meant only for him. It’s just his luck that he would find this note.

In that moment, Izuru makes a goal. A promise.

_Nagito Komaeda...I swear, I’ll find you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, there’s the other oneshot. I won’t be following up on this one because I already have an AU about Jabberwock island called “dangronpa: parallel island” that I’ve been planning out. Right now my dumb adhd ass hasn’t actually...finished the anime or let’s plays of the game, so I’m relying on summaries...and I want to have a better understanding of the series before I jump into a multichap.  
> Some other notes about this AU I didn’t cover: Chiaki and Hajime are the culprits of chapter 4, and AI Mikan survives until the end because I love her.


	3. Danganronpa the PARALLEL quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Various quotes from my yet-to-be-written AU, danganronpa the PARALLEL. Edited/curated for spoilers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title should speak for itself. I tend to come up with lines first and then write the actual text second. I’ve got the story for this AU loosely planned—it’s basically class 78 on Jabberwock island but with Ryota instead of Chihiro. I’ve picked the most random, least spoilery lines I could.

“It’s bad and you should feel bad for liking it!” 

“And they killed off the same love interest multiple times! You hear me?!  _ Multiple! Times! _ And you know why?!”

“...misogyny?”

“THAAAAAAAAAAT’S  _ RIGHT _ !”

“This anime is shit! Total shit! Poop! Diarrhea!  _ Feces!  _ **_EXCRRRRRETEMENT!_ ** ”

\- various lines from Ryota’s “bad anime” rant

—

“Eek! Zombies! G-g-g-ghoooooosts!”

“ **_Zombie ghosts, leave this place!_ ** ” Hiro shouted, waving a talisman around frantically.

“Where the hell did you get that?!”

-

Nagito: ok Alexa how do I turn a screaming picklehead demon into a functioning member of society

Phone: beep

Nagito: that’s not very helpful

-

“Monaca! Behave!” Nagito gave an apologetic look to the others. “Sorry, she’s going through that phase...you know how it is...” 

_ No I don’t. _

-

“They made  _ custom toilets _ for him?”

“...You clearly haven’t met Nidai.”

-

“[...]mass naked child events?”

Hifumi and Ryota burst out laughing. “Oh my god! He actually said it!”

-

“You’re like the little sister I never had!”

“But I’m older than you,” she replied.

“Meh, same difference. Just know I’ve got your back!”

-

“Jesus Christ, can you two stop arguing for five minutes? It’s fucking annoying.”

-

Leon rolled his eyes. “Hmm. Yes. The floor here is made out of floor. Real great detective work there, guys.” alt: “Excellent/brilliant deduction there, guys.”

-

“I demand you take off that incredibly stylish hoodie!”

“But...we’re on vacation. We don’t have to wear our uniforms...”

-

“Then stay away from me, you inbred plebeians.”

-

“I’m so lost...without my sister around, I don’t know what to do! I’ve always protected her, ever since we were little...what if she’s in danger?! I can’t stand this!”

-

“No, I think we should all play it right now,” Sayaka countered. “Our deepest secrets...if someone else were to put in my name, they could find it out!”

“Sh-she’s r-right,” Toko agreed. “M-my secret...I won’t let anyone have it...except for master Byakuya, of course...” she added dreamily.

“Disgusting. Your very existence repulses me. Why on earth would I want to know more?”

-

“Are you kidding me?! There’s no way I would agree to that! There’s stupid, and then there’s  _ stupid _ stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I think a lot of these quotes should make the speaker very clear. The ones that don’t...well, a lot of the time they don’t have a specific speaker and I just jot them down. The segment about the video games actually isn’t canon—I wrote it because, I shit you not, I forgot what the motive for chapter 2 was going to be. And the victims. And the culprits. Basically it all just sprung into my head. ANYWAY, I’m slowly finishing let’s plays of the games and once I finish those I’ll be able to start writing, and hopefully have the first chapter of this fic out by the end of September.


End file.
